


The Very Thought of You

by sacklersdoll



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kidnapping, Murder, Necrophilia, Stalking, dubcon, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklersdoll/pseuds/sacklersdoll
Summary: You always had a strange feeling in the pit of your stomach that you were being followed. You blamed it on your overactive imagination and tendency to overthink, but, as it turns out, you were right all along.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Very Thought of You

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ ALL WARNINGS BEFORE STARTING !!!!
> 
> Enjoy <3

Kylo had been watching you for months, gazing upon your every move from afar yet leaving no hints that he was there. He followed you to the grocery store, bought the same perfume that you did just so that he could inhale your scent, even bought the same deodorant so that he could know the mix of smells that was graced upon your body each morning.

He had gone to the same restaurants, wanting to know exactly what food was so lucky as to be pressed past your lips and delivered down into the acid of your stomach. As he watched you from across the room every day he wished he were that food, wish you had your mouth on him instead. Wished that your fingers would ever so lightly pick him up and that your tongue would run across your fingers to taste every last bit of him. 

He watched you when you went to the movies, sat in the back row so that he could see the way your head tilted back in laughter, the way it bowed forward so that you could wipe at your tears. Kylo wished to be the tissue that got to soak them up, and wished he could taste the salty tang of the drops that slid down your face ever so elegantly. He even watched as you went to friend’s houses, men’s houses, though he’s not sure they could exactly be classified as men after the things they’ve put you through. When you walked out of their houses with your eyebrows furrowed he wished he could run his fingers across your skin to calm you, wished he could praise you and treat you like the beautiful being you were. 

And he could, soon. He had spent so long memorizing everywhere you went, watching every move, even going so far as to make his way into your house. When you left he allowed himself in with the copied key he had lied to the man at the store about. Things were so simple when you could walk into a shop, exasperated, and pretend like you lost your spare key. Easy when you insisted you only had a picture, begged the man to make you a copy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo’s boots stepped through your home, careful not to leave any dirt or scuffs behind as he walked into your bedroom. Careful steps led him to your dresser, where he opened it up and admired the underwear that had been pressed upon the prettiest parts of you day after day. He picked up a pair, held them to his nose and inhaled. He put them down, frustrated that all he could smell was your laundry detergent, which he already had enough of on the shirts of yours that he had taken. 

After he took a look around he spotted a laundry bin in your closet, he rushed over and immediately dug through it. His hands then grabbed a pair of panties that looked perfectly pristine but held your scent. A deep inhale soothed him, made his heart stop beating so fast and allowed him to breathe. The sweet notes enveloped all of his senses, made his knees weak, and made him crumble to the floor. He sat on the hardwood, nose pressed into the fabric until he heard the noise that indicated the front door opened. Panties shoved into Kylo’s jacket pocket, he slipped easily into your closet and hoped you didn’t need to change. 

You walked through the front door, set your keys down in the bowl at the front door, and walked to the kitchen. After you grabbed a bottle of water and drank it all down, you moved to your bedroom and laid back on your bed. It had been a stressful day, nothing was going right and even driving to and from place to place just felt bad. You had felt like someone was following you the whole time, watching your every move, but you simply blamed it on your overactive imagination. Now that you were home, you decided to unwind in the best way possible. 

You grabbed the remote for your TV, glad that it was hooked up to the internet, and put on your favorite porn. As it loaded you grabbed your small bullet vibrator and shimmied your pants and underwear down your legs. Spreading them, you rubbed yourself lightly before turning on the vibrator as the video got good. You placed it directly on your clit in short bursts, teased yourself with the small piece of plastic. As the man on screen started fucking the girl you held the vibrator down against yourself on its highest setting and tried your hardest to keep your legs spread as wide as you could. Your eyes closed as you threw your head back and came harder than it felt like you ever had before. Head dizzied, you let your chest heave for a moment before you turned off the video. 

The entire time you had been going on with your grand event, Kylo had been watching from the closet and palming his cock. He loved the way you sounded, loved your moans and groans and soft little whimpers. Every part of you was beautiful to him, from the way your back arched in pleasure to the way your toes curled when cum leaked from your pretty little hole. He tried not to be so loud, tried to keep his own sounds quiet as he rubbed harder and harder against the growing length in his pants but he just couldn’t help himself. 

Out of nowhere you heard a soft groan, almost as if someone was right in the room with you. You looked around, trying to figure out where it came from before your eyes settled on your closet. The door was closed, which you hadn’t remembered doing before you left this morning, so you slowly got up from the bed and pulled your clothes back on. 

You crept towards the door, footsteps light as a feather, and you were almost there before the ring of your doorbell pulled you out of your trance. After giving the closet a glare you walked out of your room and opened the door to the man delivering your latest order. 

Kylo used this chance to make his way out. He opened the closet door quickly and quietly and walked to the edge of your bed. The small plastic vibrator was still out on your bed, covered in your cum. He grabbed it and popped it into his mouth before he carefully made his way out the back door. He watched through your windows as you returned to your bedroom with a brown box in hand before he ran around the front of the house and made his way home. 

Meanwhile, you opened the package to the new vibrator you had bought; one that was much bigger and better than the previous little piece of plastic that seemed like a pool toy. You looked around for the bullet, confused as to where it went. You always washed it before you put it away, but you had no recollection of doing so. 

Walking to the bathroom, you looked on the counters and the floor to see if it had maybe rolled off after you had indeed washed it and just forgot, but it was nowhere to be found. You returned back to your plush bed, looked through all the drawers and under the bed before giving up. You then laid back on the bed, ignored the weird disappearance of your old toy, excited to use your new one. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kylo arrived home he turned on his computer, sat down at his desk, and monitored the cameras he had placed in your home. He watched as you played with the new toy, watched as your pussy clenched around nothing. Clenched where his own thick cock should be. Finally getting satisfaction, he pulled out his cock and got to work. He watched as you waved the now bigger wand over your clit, imagining it were his own hand guiding it instead. His fist moved faster over the length of his cock, twisting and pumping as his already blushed tip got even pinker. His length was large, even in his enormous hands, and he smirked in acknowledgement that he could pleasure you better than any toy ever could. He got excited for the day he could finally show you, finally let you see who he was. Who he has become for you; a protector, a guardian, absolutely madly in love with you. 

Just at the thought of your face lit up in happiness as you saw him, he came all over his hand. Ropes of his seed sprayed across his stomach and chest before he gathered it all on his fingers and licked it off. He pretended his tongue was yours, even imagined the small whimpers that would hum so delicately around the digits. He looked up at the monitor and noticed had stopped what you were doing, panting even heavier than you had been when he was just a few feet away in your closet. The two of you had cum at the same time. 

Thoughts flurried through his head, the two of you really were meant to be. How else could this have happened? It was so obvious. Of course, he always knew, always watched you and waited for the moment he could finally make you his, but now he understood. This was his sign, he needed to do it soon.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than a week later, Kylo once again entered your home. You were out, running some errands, while he snooped through everything once again. He looked at every book on the shelf, admired the solid bust of an intricately carved black helmet lined with silver, even ran his hands through all of your jewelry. 

He wondered how beautiful you would look with a wedding ring on your hand, bound to him forever with only a ceremony and a looped piece of metal. He bet you could walk down the aisle in a garbage bag and still look gorgeous; not that you would of course, Kylo was sure he’d buy you the most beautiful dress you wanted even if it cost the world.

For the second time within the few days, he heard the front door crack open followed by the sound of your footsteps. When he decided that he would stay hidden for just a bit more, he laid on the side of your bed that could not be seen from the doorway. That way, he would be able to pick just the right moment to surprise you. A moment where he could see the beautiful expression splayed across your face. He listened as you placed your bag on the counter, then moved to get some water. At the clink of glass on the marble countertop, he figured it was the purple mug you always used; heavy but still elegant. Although he couldn’t see you, he imagined how you lifted your arm to pour the pitcher of water you retrieved from the fridge. He waited and waited until you drank it all down before you went and got new clothes from your dresser. He carefully stood and made his way to right behind you. 

“Hello angel.” His voice rang to your ears, way too close for comfort. You turned around quickly and backed up to the dresser, cursed yourself for leaving the pepper spray in your purse. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Panic laced your voice, clear distress on your face at the appearance of a strange man in your house. But you couldn’t deny that he was handsome, a prominent nose balanced out brown eyes and freckle covered skin. 

“Kylo. Come on.” His hand reached out, palm open for you to take. You shook your head in disbelief and tried to scoot around him. With every movement you made he did the same, an effective block to keep you from leaving. 

“Please,” you begged, “leave, let me go.” Your expression pained him, so much so that he let his guard down just long enough for you to kick where it really hurt and run. You headed straight for the front door and as your fingers fumbled Kylo regained his strength. He turned and grabbed the heavy statue he viewed before and followed you with it. His eyes flashed to the counter where your purple mug sat empty before he threw the metal at your head with perfectly precise aim. The impact hit hard, his strength shown through the easy drop of your body to the floor as well as the pounding pain that struck through your skull like lightning. 

You laid there, completely powerless as he approached, and tried the hardest you could to keep your eyes open. With your last bits of consciousness, you heard his deep voice echo in your ears. 

“I’m sorry I had to hurt you darling, but I guess you’ll just have to learn how to obey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr at sacklersdoll !!


End file.
